Forbidden Fruit
by Missunderstood22
Summary: Sirius finds he might just want to taste of his own brand of forbidden fruit. RL/OC SB/RL boy/boy slash rather graphic. don't like don't read


**Chapter One:**

Sirius watched as his friend slept peacefully in the bed next to his, and struggled to once again convince himself that it was perfectly normal to feel the way he did. The only problem was he knew it wasn't. No matter how hard he tried to brush it off as a phase, something that he was sure everyone went through, he just couldn't make himself believe it. He worried his friends had noticed. He could swear they were laughing at him and not with him most of the time. The logical part of his brain told him he was being stupid.

In the four years they had all been friends the only thing every marauder could agree on was their desire for the opposite gender. That was until this past summer when Sirius started to realize it was his own sex that truly captivated his attention. While he noticed other males caught his eye more often than their curvy counterparts did, it was only one boy in particular that caused his heart to beat a little faster and his throat to grow dry. Sirius groaned and turned to lay on his other side, facing away from his obsession, his best friend, and worst of all his little sister's boyfriend; Remus Lupin.

Sighing he rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow and silently begging for sleep to come over him. After another forty minutes of tossing, turning, and mental nagging he decided it was futile and threw the covers back. He noiselessly tumbled off the mattress and crawled across the cold floor to his school trunk at the foot of his bed. Grabbing a towel and his uniform for the day he headed out of the dorm in the direction of the showers. Hoping a hot shower would clear his head.

It was probably barely five in the morning, judging by the lack of light through the windows and the amount of sleeping portraits in the halls. The closest showers were on the floor below the Gryffindor Commons, but Sirius didn't particularly feel like having to deal with any other early risers who may also fancy a shower, so he decided it was worth the longer walk down to the Prefect bathroom. Remus had given all of them the password after a few hours of relentless pleading from James who claimed the public ones who just too "sullied". In comparison to the grander facilities, he was right. As soon as Sirius stepped into the bathroom he could smell the light musky woods fragrance that Remus always used, and that he adored. He took in a deep breath through his noise and moaned. "Merlin…"

It took him a moment to decide if he wanted a shower or a bath, but telling himself a bath in that tub was more like a swim he decided he preferred the power of the shower jets instead. Stripping out of his t-shirt and pajama pants, he turned the knobs to their hottest setting and waited as the room began to fill with steam. The temperature of the room rose and the musky scent seemed to grow with it. Sirius shook his head trying to stop the sinful images that were beginning to stir certain reactions within him, and stepped under the waterfall. Closing his eyes he leaned against the wall and let the massaging jets work their magic on his muscles, but still the pictures ran through his mind. He pictured his lighter haired friend kneeling on the ground before him, running his hands up along Sirius' firm thighs, his greenish brown eyes admiring the slightly older boys muscular build before taking his throbbing manhood deep into that captivating mouth of his.

Sirius groaned. He could feel himself grow painfully hard and wished his friend really was there to fulfill his naughty fantasies. However, he knew on some level it would only ever be his own hand that would bring him that sweet release, but it wouldn't stop him from dreaming. Reaching down he grasped himself with one hand and began to tug at his member, all the while still imagining it was Remus. It didn't take long for his orgasm to build, the muscles in his abdomen spasming, him moaning with each touch and pull until with a shuttering call he slammed his swollen dick through his fisted hand one last time and spilled his seed all over the tiled wall. "Oh, fuck me, Moon…y!"

He collapsed against the wall, panting, entirely afraid his knees would give out if he tried to place his whole weight on them. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath, and as such didn't notice the befuddled boy by the door, quickly leave. Once his body had calmed down, he washed up, got dressed and headed back towards Gryffindor Tower.

Remus walked along the fourth floor corridor, his mind reeling with questions about what he had just seen. One of the questions being if he had actually just witnessed what he thought he had. Did his best friend just jerk off to him? Had it been a sick joke because he had actually seen Remus come in? He shook his head. No, that seemed very real and unrehearsed. If it had been just a joke, Sirius would have turned to him and winked or something to let him know would he not?

"Merlin…what is happening?" He stopped in front of the Library and took a deep breath. He needed to figure this out, but something told him books wouldn't be able to help with this problem. Continuing towards the stairs he figured outside might be the best place for him right now. He started into a sprint and didn't stop until the front doors came into his view.

"Remus?"

The voice caused the boy to jump slightly and whip around. He hadn't noticed anybody in the halls but he had been moving rather fast and was a bit preoccupied. He let out a sigh when he saw it was Callie. With a small smile he moved towards her. "Morning, Luv. What are you doing up so early?" He attempted to keep any hint of discomfort or nervousness out of his voice.

"I could ask you the same thing. Were you going for a morning run in your pajamas?" Her tone was playful, but he could tell she knew something was up. He had been too out of it to remember he was only in his night clothes and shoeless for that matter. There was no point in lying to her, she'd get it out of him eventually, and it would be nice to have help making sense of things.

"Well…that was not my original plan, no. However, today hasn't really been normal so far." He swallowed and watched her brow crease, deciding to answer the question he was sure would come. "I went to shower, wanting to the morning routine out of the way so I could have a little more study time." He paused, closing his eyes, but that just caused the recent image to replay and he opened them quickly. "Walk with me."

Callie watched her boyfriend in confusion but nodded and followed beside him. "What happened?" He acted as if his center of gravity had shifted and was worried his mother's already poor health had declined even more. "Is it your mum? Is everything ok?"

He silenced her string of inquires by holding up a hand. "No, nothing like that. Last I heard she was actually feeling a little better." He sighed once more and shook his head. "No…um...Your…your brother…" He shivered faintly and dropped his gaze to his feet, which had stopped moving.

"Sirius? What did he do now?" She crossed her arms over her chest and suddenly just sounded agitated.

"He called out my name while…pleasuring himself."

Neither of them moved. Callie felt like she had entered a state of shock and Remus was honestly too embarrassed to make eye contact with her.

"Sorry?" Surely she had misunderstood. Sirius Black, her manwhore of a brother, the biggest player at Hogwarts, the boy who had lost his virginity at fourteen to two older cheerleaders at once had called out HER boyfriend's name while jacking off? No. She stared at Remus, trying to read his expression, wondering if James had put him up to this. What a horrible joke though, and why would they tell her? What would they get out of it? No, he was telling her the truth.

"I told you I was headed to take a shower. I gave the password and opened the door to hear moaning. Well, as prefect I had to make sure that it wasn't kids fooling around, but as I stepped inside I only saw your brother slumped against the wall, clearly…relieving himself and so I went to leave when he…" Remus swallowed back the uneasy feeling that swept through him as he told the story.

She smirked and tried her hardest not to laugh at the uncomfortable look on his face. "Came screaming your name?"

His eyes shot up to hers and she caught a flash of mixed emotion run through them before he dropped them once more. "What the hell am I supposed to do now? He's my best friend. I can't rightly just act like it never happened, but I couldn't bring it up either. That was supposed to be a private moment…" He shuttered and ran a hand over his face. "I love him, but not in that way."

Callie giggled, closing the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around him leaning up on her tippy toes to press her lips to his. It seemed to relax him somewhat as the tension in his shoulders eased, and he kissed her back with almost a need to prove his words. She pulled back and smiled. "I know. Trouble is he obviously does."

Sirius walked into the Gryffindor common room to see James and Lily cuddled up on the couch together. She was lying across his lap reading a book while he had his eyes closed, running his fingers through her hair. He rolled his eyes. "Already, huh? Couldn't wait until I had actual food to throw up?" He teased his friends, with a smirk. The public displays of affection didn't bother him as much as the fact that he wouldn't have that sort of happiness himself. Sure, it probably wouldn't be that difficult to go out and find someone to shag senseless but he knew he couldn't find that giddy serenity that some couples just possessed.

"Very funny, Pads. You got up early." James was eyeing him skeptically and all Sirius could do was smile.

"That was observant of you, Prongs." He called out as he made his way towards the stairs, managing to duck out of the way of a flying book. "Not nice!"

"Hey…did Remus ever find you?"

Sirius froze halfway up the stairs, his stomach plummeting with that one simple question. He inhaled sharply and swallowed. "What do you mean?" He knew he sounded like an idiot but he couldn't seem to function right, a sense of panic was starting to rise within him. Remus had come looking for him? What if he had managed to find him? What would have happened if he had seen…no. Sirius shook his head madly. He needed to calm down, there was no way he would have known where to look, and chances were he had given up and went to study in the library instead.

"Remus was worried, said you weren't in bed when he got. I just figured he went looking for you. Guess I was wrong though." James replied quickly as Lily was starting to give him evil looks for interrupting her reading.

Sirius didn't respond, instead he moved up to the dorm to collect his things for class. They had a D.A.D.A. test in second period and Remus had refused to help him when he had apparently started to "doze off". He hadn't been napping, he had been paying attention. It might not have been to the lesson so much as his friend's mouth and hands, but he had been paying attention. It was just so much easier to imagine pushing the smaller boy onto the round table and fucking him to oblivion when he was in such close proximity. Sirius chuckled at the thought, the normally so quiet boy moaning and screaming profanities from beneath him. What he wouldn't give.

He brushed off the thought, grabbed his notes and bag and took off to the library. Maybe he would even get lucky and run into Remus.

**Chapter Two:**

It had been a week since the incident, and while Remus hadn't shared his experience with anyone else, the invisible tension in the group was starting to take its toll on Sirius. Mealtimes were normal, but classes and free time were making him feel resented. Where Remus used to pair up with him for in class assignments and study focus, he instead went to work with Peter, saying that he needed more help, or that James could figure it out for Sy. He couldn't make sense of it. Of course there was a part of him that was apprehensive about the change, but he continuously managed to subdue it.

Sleep was becoming more difficult. He craved the attention he had once received. By the end of the day, Sy was so emotionally confused and sexually taut that he had taken to furiously whacking himself off every night, and after wearing himself out he could usually drift off peacefully. Tonight that was not the case. He had headed to bed early claiming he didn't feel well, which wasn't technically a lie. James had barely acknowledged him with a nod before returning his interest back to Lily, and Remus was once again nowhere to be found. Drawing the curtains around his bed closed he cast his silencing spell and lay down. It was no use. Even imagining his friend was causing his chest to ache, and he couldn't bring to mind any images that would help. Instead he glared up at the ceiling until he heard the other inhabitants of the room go to bed around him. When James' shallow breathing turned to light snores, Sy got up.

The common room was vacant, and the fire was dying in its hearth. Slumping onto the couch he took a deep breath and buried his face in his hands. He heard the click of the portrait hole before it swung open and swiftly ducked into the shadows, peering through the dark to see who was coming in. His heart dropped. It was Remus. The shorter boy appereared relived that the room was empty, and for some unknown reason that made Sirius furious.

Taking his wand from his pocket he pointed at the near extinct flames and brought them to life once more, filling the room with an orange glow. He stood from his hiding spot and looked to his companion. "Late night? Out stooping my sister perhaps?" Sirius didn't understand why his voice was so hostile, but he would admit it felt good to be angry at him. He had not expected that Remus would wind up and punch him for it though. "What the Fuck, Moony?" Sirius yelled, rubbing the spot on his arm that had been hit.

"Don't speak about your sister as if she was one of your slutty ex-girlfriends, Sirius." Remus simply answered feeling protective of Callie, and slightly uneasy around his apparently irate friend. He was going to excuse himself to head off to bed, when the taller boy stepped in front of him and blocked his way.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" His voice was steady sounding but Sirius felt anything except. He knew his hands were shaking, he just hoped he could pass it off as anger, same with his irregular breathing.

"I'm not." Remus tried to go around Sirius but was once again cut off. He frowned.

Sirius tried again hoping his perseverance would pay off. "Don't lie to me. Why are you evading me then?"

Remus didn't want to have this discussion at all but definitely not tonight, he was exhausted and had an extra class early in the morning. "Look, Sy just drop it, alright?" He went to move past the older boy but Sirius wasn't going to let this go. He shoved Remus backwards.

"No, just bloody tell me!"

There was silence for a few seconds before Remus sighed and ran his hands over his face. "Fine…" He inhaled deeply through his nose and tried to keep the color out of his cheeks as he answered. "I saw you…in the prefect's bathroom."

The anger in Sirius drained and was immediately replaced with fear and dread. He felt frozen in place. "What? What are you…?" He started, thinking that playing dumb might be the best course of action at this point, but he knew he had been caught. A sense of panic was beginning to kick in and he felt trapped.

"Come on, Sirius. I saw you…" Remus could see his friend was getting upset. "I'm not…mad. I just…look, you're my best friend…I"

Sirius shook his head, he knew what was coming, and he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to feel rejected when he hadn't even tried yet. He was not supposed to have found out. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. "No…stop…"

Remus continued to talk over his friend's protests, wanting to clear the air between them. "I love you. You are like a bro…"

Sirius didn't know what took over him, all he knew was he had Remus pressed between him and the wall and he was finally kissing those soft lips, desperately. He wanted to stop what was being said, he wanted to prove that on some level Remus wanted this too. He felt Remus struggle to push him off, to escape but Sirius used his full weight and all the strength he could muster to hold him there. After a few minutes Remus stopped fighting and Sirius took that as his cue to press on. He began to move his lips against the other boys. He dropped a hand from the wall to Remus' side, and felt him jump at the touch but didn't push it away. He smiled to himself. His thumb drew small circles along his side, and he closed the distance between their bodies, pressing himself against his friend. Remus' hands were lifeless at his side but Sirius could swear he felt him kissing back.

Sy ran his tongue along Remus' lips and he gasped, allowing Sirius to slip it into his mouth. Remus moaned. Pulling back, Sirius chuckled. He looked the younger boy over, his body was rigid and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut. He didn't even seem to be breathing except for the slight rise and fall of his chest. Sirius leaned down and nibbled along Remus' neck, nipping and kissing towards his collarbone. He felt the shorter boy shiver against him. Slipping his arm around his waist, Sirius pulled him flush against himself and Remus gasped. Sirius had a rather obvious erection, and it was pressing into Remus' stomach.

Sirius bit down hard on Remus' neck and the boy winced and hissed. Sy kissed over the same spot and continued down. When he got to the collar, Sirius pulled out his wand again and spelled the shift off him. Remus whimpered and wrapped his arms around his exposed middle, as if to protect himself from Sy's ministrations. Sirius wouldn't have that and pulled them away with his own hands, before finishing kissing across his chest. Glancing down Sirius smiled at the slight bulge in his mate's trousers. Reaching down, he slipped his hand under the waistline and Remus squeaked and jumped away, staring uneasily at Sirius.

"I won't hurt you…" Sy's voice was barely a whisper as he moved slowly back towards Remus, not wanting to frighten him off.

"Sirius…I can't…we…shouldn't be…" He was shaking. Sirius wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"It's alright. Look I promise I'll stop if it becomes too much just please try…" He pressed his lips to Rem's once more. This time he did kiss back, though it was still timid. Sirius felt like he was soaring, he was ecstatic. Here was his best friend, wrapped in his arms, kissing him. He gently began to guide them slowly towards the couch, pushing Remus down into a lying position when they reached it, all the while still kissing him. He was about to lie down on top of him when he had a better idea. He broke the kiss and pulled back. "Do you trust me?"

Remus looked up at him petrified and nervous. "What do you mean…what are you going to…" He followed Sirius' line of vision and immediately jumped up into a sitting position, and tried to stand, but Sirius pushed him back down.

"Remus, Calm down…" whispered harshly, still struggling with his friend.

"No! You said you'd stop...THAT is definitely too much, Sirius!"

Sirius sat down on the shorter boy's lap and pressed his forehead against Rem's, staring into his eyes. "And you agreed to try…"

"I did no such thing…"

"I promise that it will feel good, Remus..."

"That really isn't the point is it?"

They fell silent once more. Sirius had his hands on Remus' sides, and was sliding them up and down his bare skin slowly. After a few seconds Remus dropped his head against the back of the couch and sighed. "What am I doing?"

Sirius leaned in and kissed at his neck and shoulders, silently taking in his scent. Remus sighed. Without a word Sirius reached down and began to unbutton Remus' pants. Remus caught at his hands and shook his head, his own eyes pleading with Sy. Sirius understood and dropped his hands, but wasn't going to give up that easy. If Remus wasn't going to let him nicely, he was just going to make him beg for it later. With a smirk he reached out and brushed his finger over Remus' bare nipple. Remus gasped.

Sirius did it again. His response was a growl this time. The tiny mound started to become rigid as Sirius swept his finger repeatedly across it. Without notice Remus attacked Sirius' mouth with his own, but Sirius put up no fight. He pinched the now hard nub between his finger and thumb and felt his friend's incased appendage grow even harder against his thigh. Their tongues battled for dominance, back and forth.

Sirius broke the kiss, and Remus whimpered softly, caught up in the physical feel of it all. Instead of giving into the temptation of his friend's now pouting, swollen mouth, Sirius slid off Remus' lap to his knees between the boy's legs and moved his lips further down to toy with the boy's pink nipples. Remus gasped and arched his back as the boy's wet tongue began to play with one of his hardening buds, while the other was twisted and pinched between the older boy's fingers. The sensations were overwhelming, making Remus' head roll from side to side and release a sting incoherent mutterings and groans.

Once Sirius had given Remus' nipples equal attention, he began to lick and kiss down the boy's belly while petting down his sides and along his thighs. Remus was squirming more and more as Sy's mouth moved farther south. When Sirius reached the waistband of his pants, Rem had no desire to stop him or the overpowering feelings that were running through him. Reaching down Remus unbuttoned his pants, and immediately arched his hips from the couch to allow the boy to slide them off. Sirius was pleasantly surprised by his friend' actions and when he caught sight of the swollen, weeping shaft before him, he kissed the tip as a reward for his bravery. Remus moaned loudly and arched more from the couch trying to gain more contact with the other boy's hot mouth. Sirius smiled at his friend's reaction, and decided that Remus was ready enough; he pulled Remus' legs over his shoulders and started to plant soft kisses down his cock.

Remus' legs spread wide on Sirius's broad shoulders and his hands moved down to grasp the boy's long hair, tugging at the locks, telling him to move faster. Sirius quickly got the message and slowly sucked at the head of his cock, massaging his tongue into the slit and making Remus shiver and moan in pleasure.

"Please… Oh, please." Remus was reduced to a quivering, moaning mess; he couldn't concentrate on anything else than the pleasure Sirius was giving him. Slowly Sirius lowered his mouth down around Remus' cock, taking him in until it hit the back of his throat, and then started to suck vigorously while his hands stroked what he couldn't take in as well as steadily massaging his balls. Remus cried out at the intensity of having himself inside his friend's hot moist mouth. He tugged Sirius' hair and the older boy whined in pain. Not meaning to hurt him and not wishing for him to stop the magical things he was doing with his tongue, Remus released the boy's hair, and fisted his hands on the cushions instead. He could feel his orgasm building and started making what noises he could think of through his fuzzy mind, to warn Sirius of what was coming. Sirius understood what Remus was trying to tell him, but that didn't slow him down. On the contrary he started sucking harder, and his fingers reaching further down Remus' body to circle his tight entrance.

"Sirius!" With a loud cry of the boy's name, Remus emptied himself into the older boy's mouth. At that moment all thoughts of fear were long gone; only pleasure were left. Sirius swallowed the bitter cum and pushed himself up so he could kiss Remus.

The taste of his own cum mixed with the boy's flavor drove Remus wild and he was starting to get hard again even before the kiss had ended. Sirius smiled at him and with a wordless spell; he summoned up a bottle of lubricant. Remus' body stiffened a little at the implications, but relaxed when the boy's warm hands caressed his thigh.

"Trust me Remus. Trust me…" Remus relaxed and his eyes fluttered shut as the boy's mouth kissed his way along his jaw to his ear, nipping at the skin of his lobe lightly. Sirius didn't lose time; he squeezed some lubricant onto his fingers and began to circle Remus' entrance again. Remus jumped at the cold contact and began to try and push Sy away, but the dark haired boy captured his lips in hopes of quieting his mind. It seemed to work as Remus wrapped his arms around his mate's neck and relaxed once more. Sirius kissed him back lazily, while his fingers tried again. Remus didn't fight him off this time, and Sirius was grateful.

He didn't push even when he felt Remus had relaxed completely, he waited for the boy to push himself onto his fingers and when Remus finally did, he slid the first finger in.

Remus gasped at the intrusion. The boy's finger was not hurting him, but the feeling wasn't exactly pleasant. He frowned a little and shook his head. "Sirius… I don't think…"

"Just try to relax…" His voice was soft, his blue eyes pleading. Remus tried to do as he was asked. Sirius was patient, he moved slowly giving Remus the time to get used to one finger; when he felt the other boy ready, he cautiously added in another one. Remus whimpered at the slow intrusion, his muscles contracting around Sy's long fingers. Sirius knew that he needed to find the younger boy's prostate quickly so he curled his fingers and moved them around until Remus' back arched slightly from the couch and the boy's lips parted in a surprised gasp.

"Did that feel good?"

Remus shivered at the other boy's deep voice, and nodded in reply not trusting his voice. Sirius smirked and began to move his fingers to stretch the boy enough for a third finger, while making sure that they hit Remus' prostate repeatedly. Remus was a squirming mess, and by the time Sirius added his third finger, he was quickly losing his sanity.

"I need more Sy… please." Remus' panted words made Sirius' cock twitch, but he suppressed his desire of taking the smaller boy knowing that he still needed more preparation. Remus felt there was more that his friend could give him, and right now he needed that. His body was going crazy, his cock ached and he wanted Sirius, no needed him inside. "Sirius please…"

Sirius growled and thrust his fingers deeper into the boy, hitting the small bundle of nerves that caused Remus to cry out in pleasure. He so badly wanted to drive his own throbbing, hard and so far ignored manhood deep into the younger boy's tight virgin hole, but he knew he would only hurt him if he tried now. Pushing a fourth finger into Remus, Sy reached down his pajama pants with his other hand and began to stoke himself in time to his finger thrusts.

After several antagonizing minutes Remus was finally stretched enough to Sirius' liking and he slid out his fingers and rushed to remove his pants revealing his own painfully hard dick. Remus' eyes widened when he saw Sirius' long, thick cock; he suddenly didn't feel all that confident about what was going to happen next. Sirius noticed his friend's reaction and moved to sit down on the couch next to Remus. Taking the boy's hand with his, Sirius guided it over to his engorged member. Remus grasped it tenderly and pulled slightly. The small act caused Sirius to grunt and his eyes to roll back slightly. Remus smiled; liking the fact that he was the reason that look was on his best friend's face. He stroked it again, this time using both hands simultaneously. Sirius bit his lip between his teeth and fought the urge to thrust. After a few more caresses Sirius was on the verge of cumming and pulled Remus' hand away. The younger boy looked up at him worriedly. Shaking his head he pulled Remus to him and kissed him passionately, erasing any fears he may have had. Pulling away, Sirius pushed Remus back into a lying position and placed the boy's legs over Sy's shoulders. Remus' breathing was unsteady but he didn't flinch away when Sirius lined himself up with his entrance. Grabbing the tube of lubricant, he coated himself with it and slid through the first ring of muscles. Remus whimpered but Sirius kept pushing farther in. When he was completely inside he waited for Remus to relax around him. He was so tight.

Remus' muscles spasmed and clamped down on Sirius causing him to fight the urge to thrust up. Remus had his eyes clamped shut, and his hands against Sirius' chest trying to keep him from moving. Sirius didn't how much longer he could wait and was grateful when Remus slowly dropped his hands. Pulling his length almost entirely out, Sirius didn't hesitate before ramming it back inside and grazing it against Remus' prostate. His eyes shot open and he moaned. Sirius smiled and repeated the motion, gaining momentum and speed as he went.

Remus' body was trembling, contracting almost painfully around the cock inside him, and Sirius groaned low in his throat feeling the tightness around him. Still not close enough to reach the ultimate pleasure, Sirius moved faster and deeper making Remus almost crazy from the need to cum. Sirius' thrusts had brought him close to release, but they weren't enough to take him over the edge.

"Sirius…Oh, Sirius…" Remus thrust up his hips to meet the older boy's trying desperately to find his release, and when he noticed that not even that helped, he moved a hand to his dick and began running his fingers over his length. His eyes closed, teeth bit his lower lip, as he pleasured himself. At the sight, Sirius let out a growl and his thrusts become brutal, mercilessly hitting Remus' tiny bundle of nerves.

"Sirius!" Remus gasped as his hips bucked and he came powerfully, eyes closing tightly and his body shaking as waves of pleasure overtook him. His release brought on the other boy's, as the convulsions and spasms that flowed around him drove him into his climax.

"NO!" Sirius' eyes shot open and he yelled, finding himself tangled up in something. Fighting the invisible monster in the darkness, he felt himself fall and land with a thud against something hard. His head and body ached, and he couldn't breathe. Suddenly it became brighter but he could see nothing but whiteness.

"What is the matter with you?" The voice was soft and feminine, and familiar. He heard footsteps approach him and the world around him came into view, though slightly fuzzy around the edges. He saw he was on the ground beside a bed, and the voice… "Auna…" He sighed, felling some of his anxiety slip away. The young woman stood in front of him in a loose baggy long sleeve and a pair of booty shorts, her hair in slight disarray, and her eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at him, a white sheet draped over her folded arms.

He still felt panicky and confused but slowly it all began to click in his mind as he continued to look around. It was a dream. He shivered, a really bad dream. He stood up, and shook his head. "I'm not gay." He spoke forcibly, and she smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know." She replied, throwing the sheet back onto the bed, she placed her hands on her middle to reveal a rather obviously swollen belly as if to prove her point. Smiling, she sat down on the bed, and patted the spot beside her. He shook his head and instead pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers, kissing her. She immediately pushed him away. "Sirius, what are you doing? You're sick remember?" She wiped at her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt playfully. He rolled his eyes about to bring her back in for another one when he remembered.

"Wait…I'm sick…" He paused, looking towards the bathroom.

She frowned and shook her head. "I know. It's the reason you wouldn't let me sleep with you. Said you didn't want me to catch it, even after I told you I don't care."

He walked into the bathroom and started rummaging through the draws and cabinet until he found it. Holding up a bottle of Nyquil he scanned the warning label. Taking off the cap he quickly dumped the bottle's contents down the drain. "I'm never taking this muggle poison again."

Auna smiled and came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head against his back. "Just fine with me, now can we go back to sleep? Remus and your sister will be here in the morning and…"

Sirius turned around so quickly he almost knocked her over. "No! Why? They don't need to come over…why are they coming over? I'm sick…they shouldn't come over."

She blinked at him a few times, confused and slightly taken aback. "Ok, Crazy. You were the one that invited them over. It's Callie's birthday."

He marched back into the bedroom and grabbed his phone from the nightstand, dialing Callie's number. "Well then I will uninvite them..." He muttered. He heard it ring once before the phone was ripped out of his hand. Auna pushed the end button and stared at him like he had lost his mind, which at the present moment he felt like he had.

"What are you doing? It's one in the morning, they are probably sleeping." But just as she finished saying such the phone rang, and Callie's name flashed on the screen. Auna sighed and answered the phone. "Hi Sissy…sorry Sy…well here." She passed Sirius the phone and he placed it to his ear.

"Hey. You guys can't come over tomorrow." And with that said he hung up.

Callie stared at the phone for a second before rolling her eyes and placing it back on the floor beside the bed. Rolling over she went back to combing her fingers through Remus' hair. "Rem…it's ok, really….I know you aren't that way. It was just a dream."

THE END


End file.
